


тнε cυяsε - ℓαυgнιηg נαcк x яεα∂εя

by m00nlightShimmer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Mystery, depressed!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlightShimmer/pseuds/m00nlightShimmer
Summary: An old Story about a special place with a devestating curse..But curious Y/N can't just not ignore it.





	тнε cυяsε - ℓαυgнιηg נαcк x яεα∂εя

The tall grass next to me, which was reaching up to my hip, swayed gently in the wind. The water droplets from the mist, laying on them.  
Only the path under my feet was barely covered with vegetation. The nature just got back, what was taken away.  
Years ago, when I was a young child, this place was liked by many kids my age.  
The Path led to a huge, fenced terrain, which was used for carnivals and other colorful occasions. When there wasn't any carnival, circus or something similar visiting the town, we kids played here.  
There was enough space to play many games, like football or cops and robbers. The forest around the fenced terrain was perfect for playing hide and seek too.  
But now this place is left.  
No body made an effort to come here, to mow the grass, or even to build something new.  
  
This Place is probably **_just simply forgotten._**

A Gate, whose once bright colors you now have to guess, welcomed me at the entrance of the park.  
It creaked and squeaked loud, as I opened it a bit to get through it easily, instead of squeezing through the cold, rusty metal.  
The mist started vanishing all over the park though looking behind me the mist was still there.  
The funfair in front of me seemed gray and dreary to me. The tents, the rides and the game booths were still at the exact same spot, just like they were left.  
The former owner of the carnival abandoned it to its fate, as he left the town.  
  
The carnival seemed to have been infected by the **_curse_** which haunts this place for a long time.  


At first the children only got scratches or other little wounds.  
“Nothing bad, they are kids. They hurt themselves while playing.” a logical excuse from many parents at this point and it wasn't necessary to keep thinking about it.  
But then the children came home later than they should, and some didn't listen at the shouts of the parents, saying they should come home since it's getting dark.  
But that wasn't so weird either for some parents. It’s often the case, that kids are having so much fun while playing that they forget how late it is.  
But at some point, none of the kids came home.  
They vanished and are still missing to this day.

“There was a **_melody_**... she was hypnotic. It took the others.  
I couldn’t really hear her, but she was there.” explained a young girl, which was ill just a couple of days ago at this time and couldn’t really hear something.  
She didn't hear the music clear enough which saved her life. Every time there was a carnival around nothing happened.  
One day a man in his seventies, a leader of a funfair, offered some booths and rides with the purpose of creating a carnival and saving the children.  
But sadly, even this didn't help.  
Children again said something about a nice but creepy music.  
Wounds appeared at children,  
they came late home  
and then didn't come back at all.  


While I memorized my surroundings, I went over the story in my head. My mother told me the story years ago before she died, because I wanted to know what happened here.  
She told me why I never went here with her again. I carried wounds with me and came home later than I should.   
When other children started missing my mother was scared and I wasn't allowed to go there again.  
But now, ten years after the last case, I became to curious.   
But till now there wasn't anything ordinary or special. The only thing I know for sure is that the rides are perilous now and that everything else went down the years.   
Even the big top lost all its colors and is left in black and white what seemed more like gray.   
But from the mentioned music, I didn’t catch a glimpse.


End file.
